


Love is Only a Word

by Zeromick



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeromick/pseuds/Zeromick
Summary: Victor and Mason have been together for some time and clearly love each other, but the words never really came out of Mason. And Victor tends to say things he doesn’t mean.This is a short love story about two of my Oc characters.





	Love is Only a Word

**Author's Note:**

> In order to understand story a little bit better I figured I’d explain who the characters are first. 
> 
> Let’s start with Mason:
> 
> Mason is a demon from a place called the Lower Kingdom (Basicly Hell). Along time ago he was sent to the Middle Kingdom (Earth) when it’s ruler, Argos, found out he was stealing important potions from the factory. Time is past and one day on accident a human named Victor has stumbles upon his hiding place. They fell in love, but it’s more complicated than that. 
> 
> Now to Victor:
> 
> (A part of his backstory is in the story.) Victor was always highly fascinated with religion of all sorts his favorite being of course human religion (humans in this universe do not believe in the same god as we do) Upon meeting Mason for the first time, he had asked questions about how things worked in the lower kingdom. As time went on he found himself more interested in Mason himself then where he’s from and fell in love with him almost right away.
> 
> I won’t explain much about Jenny other than the fact that she is best friend with Mason. She is an Angel form the Upper Kingdom (Heaven) ruled by Malrinian.  
> (Mal-Rin-e- an) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

_Dear Unknown,_

_I know that this might come to you as a surprise, but it was rather easy to find out who and where you were. When I was tasked to stake you out, I couldn't help but notice_ _your elegance and grace. The way that you spoke to a person, something from a poem. I found myself always thinking of you. And no matter how many times I try and forget about you, I think of you even more. I think I’m in love with you. I want you to meet with me tonight under the stars and I want to know if it’s possible for you to have feelings for me too. I’ll be in the park in the middle of the village. I’ll be awaiting your arrival._

Victor sat in his chair, tipping it slightly back, balancing it on its two back legs. He looked up from the letter and chuckled lightly. Growing up, he would alway get letters similar to these more often then he would have liked. He would alway meet the girl or guy, and ether hook up with them or reject them. He was liked all around his home town, and although he loved all the attention and fame he had received, he had alway felt like it wasn’t enough. Sometimes when he would hook up with someone, he would lay awake and think about what he was doing. He would question himself, asking if he really liked this person and he would alway say the same thing. After awhile he stopped meeting them entirely and if he wasn't interested in the person, why waste his time.

He looked back down at the piece of paper and sighed. Here we go again… he thought to himself. “What’s that?” a voice suddenly spoke. Victor’s eyes shifted upward to the figure standing in front of him.

“It’s a letter.” He replied looking back down. The figure moved behind Victor and looked at it. He took one look and snached it from Victors hand. “ Mason! Please hand it over.” Mason looked angrily at it and tossed it back to Victor, grunting and walking to the kitchen. Victor rolled his eyes and got up, following him. Mason was sitting at the kitchen table, his head down as if he was on some sort of timeout or punishment for being bad . Victor walked over to him and put a hand on Mason back. “ What’s the matter? You don’t typically try and annoy me like that.” Masons head went up and turned to making him drop his hand. He crossed his arms, clearly showing his anger.

“You’re going to go see this girl aren’t you?”

“Is this what you’re mad about?”

“Answer me!” Victor took a step back.

“Yes.”

“Why…” Victor sighed and looked deeply into Mason’s eyes.

“Because I don’t want to leave her there alone in the dark. But nothing is going to happen. I’m going to tell her that I’m not interested.” Mason closed his eyes and looked away, annoyance and anger plastered on his face.

“I want to know why you keep every letter. Do all of them mean something to you? Or are you trying to make me mad with all the trash that you have hanging around.” Victor smiled.

“Mason.” Victor sighed. Mason looked back at him and in a swift move, Victor placed a hand on his chin and moved closer to his face.

“W-what are you doing!” Victor pecked him on the lips. Mason’s face grew red, his heart beating faster and heat rising to his cheeks. Victor pulled away, Mason trying to hide his blush by placing his hands over his face.

“ There’s no need to feel jealous. Ha...you’re really cute when you blush and act all shy like that though. I kinda like it.” Mason grunted at him and turned away, but couldn't help but crack a slight smile at the gesture. “ I’ll be back okay. I need to go and meet this girl, but when I get back we can play.” Victor smiled at him mischievously and walked to the door way.

“Hey! Wait.” Mason called to him. Victor turned around and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. “I just wanted to ask something.” Victor's stared at him and cocked his head to the side.

“What is it?” He knew that Mason had a hard time trying to express his feeling other than his anger, but he wanted to hurry up to get this mess over with. Mason got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

“Are you ever gonna leave me?” Victor laughed a bit but hugged him tightly.

“Now why would I ever do such a thing?” Mason looked up and smiled.

“Good. I… I love you.” Victor felt himself tearing up. That was the very first time that Mason had ever said that to him. No matter what he would say or how loving he would treat him, the words ‘I love you’ never really came into words. Sure, Victor knew that Mason loved him because of the small things he would do for him, and he also knew that actions were supposed to be more meaningful than words, but at the moment, Victor felt the words pull at his heart.

Mason looked back up and saw the tears running quickly down the man's face. Mason jerked back. “W-what's wrong!” Victor just smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing. I just- I was caught off guard that’s all.”

“What did I say?” Mason hovered over the ground like he normally did when he didn’t want to show anyone that he was scared.

“I love you too Mason... that makes me really happy.” Mason’s face turned red

“O-oh...Yea I just thought that… I’ve been meaning to say it but… I’m just really-” Victor walked up to him and put a finger on his mouth.

“You talk too much.” Victor pecked Mason the cheek, wiped his tears from his face and walked away, closing the door lightly behind him. Mason touched his cheek and smiled, feeling his face brun. Mason smiled and decided to go into his room. He went to his bed and tried to get some sleep for the endless night he knew he was going to have later, but as he tried to close his eyes, all he could think about was what Victor might be doing right now. He looked over to the window. He knew that Victor wasn't going to be back for awhile so he got up from his place on the bed and snapped his fingers, teleporting himself into Jennifer's room. He glanced over to the bed. In it was a small body, probably the little one the Jenny had adopted, sleeping soundly.

“Is there something you want?” A voice said from somewhere else in the room. Mason turned to see Jenny sitting at a desk and appeared to be writing something on a sheet of paper. Mason just walked to the opened window and sat down on the frame.

“Someone to talk talk to maybe.” Jenny stopped what she was doing and turned to face the demon.

“What happened to Victor?” Mason rolled his eyes.

“He went off to go on a date with some assassin chick.” as the words left Mason mouth, a hint of anger and hurt in his voice could be clearly heard. Jenny took notice of this right away and got up and walked to the window to sit next to Mason.

“Did he get another one of the love letters?”

“Yeah. He was pretty set on leaving as quickly as he could.”

“Do you think he might be cheating on you?” Mason eyes went wide for a moment. He knew that there was a possibility that that could be the case, and from the stories that Victor had told him about his popularity with the townsfolk in the past, it might as well be true. But there was a bit of him that didn’t want to believe that he would do such a thing. Mason just shook his head.

“Nah… I don’t think he's that kind of guy.” Jenny smiled a bit and walked over to the bed to pull the covers up farther to cover the boy and walked to Mason, pushing him out of the window.

“What the hell was that for!” he said as Jenny climbed out of the window and closed it. Her wings appeared as she jumped over to Mason who was hovering a few feet from the ground.

“I think we could go for a little flight. I think it will help you clear your mind.” Jenny smiled at him kindly. Mason knew that face very well. When Mason was dealing with hard time she would alway make that face and for some reason, it would alway help him feel a bit better. Mason smiled back at her.

“You know how much it hurts to bring out my wings.” Jenny just laughed as she flew up to the roof.

“And you know I can alway use a good laugh from the way you go about it.”

“Fine! But only because you'll use your healing on me the moment we get back! Right…?” Jenny laughed again.

“You’re such a baby! Haha..But yes, I will.” Mason shook his head and put his feet on the ground. He sighed and looked up, his eyes white. He growled in pain as the sound of bones being broken emanated off the demons back. He screamed as he bent down bumps quickly rising from his white tank-top.

Jenny, although said that she enjoys his pain, flinched at the sight of him. She could see the tears rising in his eyes from the pain, and she almost felt sorry for him. After a few more moments, Mason yelled and his wings burst through his shirt. His wings were a sight for sore eyes. To Jenny, they were beautiful. They looked as though they belonged to a bat, but were way larger in scale. They were tinted with red, mocking the color of blood in which his wings were no doubt covered in. He stood up and wiped the tears from his face, flying up to the angel.

“There’s only so much energy I have, so let’s get going.” Mason said as he flew up, clearing not wanting to waste any time. Jenny smiled. She was always amazed at him when he would walk away from such pain like it was just a scratch. But she knew that he was hiding his pain, both emotionally and physically. She sighed and flew up to him.

“What’s the matter Mason? You’ve been acting...strange since you got here.” Mason looked ahead of him as if he was ignoring the question. Normally Jenny would be impatient with him on not answering her right away, but this time she knew that there was a reason behind his odd behavior. He looked down at the city below him quickly moving past.

“I just have lots on my mind. There nothing much I can do about them but sit and wait for them to happen and hope that everything is going to be okay.” Jenny stopped and looked at him. He turned around, flying back to her. Jenny sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

‘This is about Victor isn’t it?” Mason looked down defeated.

“Yeah...I guess so. But- I don’t understand why! It’s not like this thing we have going on is going to last! Not for me anyhow…”

“You love him. I know you won’t openly admit that, but you do. If this is really all about the letters that he keeps getting, then talk to him about it. Nothing is going to change if you don’t and you’re just going to be angry and depressed over it again and again.” He knew that she was right. He sighed and lightly smiled.

“Ha...You’re alway right about these things.” Was all he could say before she hugged him tightly. He was never into hugging like Jenny was, but getting one at times like these were always something that he looked forward to. He hugged her back and smiled.

 

{...xXx…}

 

Victor quietly made his way to the meeting point, making sure to avoid any human contact as much as he could. Because of the earlier events and his rush to leave the house he forgot to get into his normal disguise leaving him to sneak around in hopes that no one would see him. He looked ahead and saw a person, a woman standing alone in the middle of the grassy field. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dark and hidden area in the nearby blushes.

“Um...hello.” Victor said awkwardly to the woman.

“H-hi. Uh… M-my name is Haley. You must be Victor.” Victor smiled at her causing the girl to blush a light pink.

“Yes I am.” The girl looked down and saw that he was still holding her hand and she jerked her hand back. Victor looked at the girl with a confused face until he himself realized what he was doing. He blushed a bit and chuckled.

“I’m really glad you came. A part of me thought that you were just going to leave me here alone.”

“I might be a wanted man, but that doesn't mean I don’t have any manors. Which brings me to tell you that I can’t do much for you tonight. And I can’t stay here much longer, but here. Take this. I managed to grab it on the way here for you.” he reached into his coat and grabbed a rose made of crystal. She grabbed it from him and looked at him in awe.

“T-this is for me?”

“Yea. It’s the least I can do. I would have taken you out to dinner but I was a bit distracted by... something else.” The girl seemed obviously flustered, making Victor smile. He knew he was leading her on to something that he didn’t want to have. But he didn't want to let her down just yet.

“I can get you whatever you need. I mean...unless you don’t want me to.” Victor looked at her for a bit. He knew that if he let her do that he would stay and treat her to dinner and a walk home but at the same time be didn’t want to make Mason wait longer than Victor had planned. But at the same time he didn't want to seem rude and decline the offer. After all, he was in need of some new clothes ever since he became a wanted man. He sighed and looked her kindly.

“I really appreciate the offer but…” he paused. He looked into the girl's eyes. It reminded him of Mason the first time they kissed. He looked so weak and fragile that day. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched but looked up at him.

“I appreciate the thought, but I can't. I like you, you seem like a very nice woman but I...I have a lover.” Haley smiled at Victor, a surprised looked clearly on his face.

“I figured you did. A good looking guy like yourself would be taken. I guess I didn't want to believe that.” Victor smiled a bit and grabbed her hand, kissing it.

“I’m so sorry to disappoint you, I really do wish I could do more for you, but I can’t. Thanks for understanding though.” Haley blushed and smiled back pushing him slightly.

“I don't need an apology. Besides you risked a lot to meet me here, especially since I’m an assassin after you and all. But you better go before you and I get caught.” Victor nodded, waving good bye and running quickly back to the house.

{...xXx…}

Victor quickly opened the door and ran inside, closing it and locking it. He sighed and he walked into the living room. “Mason I’m home! I got you something while I was out.” Silence filled the room and Victor frowned a bit. He walked to his room and inside he saw a body lying in his bed. He smiled and walked over, but as he approached, he could see red on his other wise white sheets.

“Mason!” Victor ran to the demon and shook him. Mason turned to him, frowning slightly, then turned his body to face the man.

“What’s the matter? Did something happen?”

“Are you okay, why is there blood all over the bed. What happened to you?” Mason chuckled a bit, smiling as he sat up from the bed.

“Yea, im fine. I decided I wanted to go for a little flight.”

“That doesn't explain why there is blood everywhere!”

“My wings don’t just appear like Jenny’s do. My wings take effort and a lot of my energy.” Victor gave a sigh of relief as he stood up.

“I’m glad you’re okay. You scared me…” Mason blushed a bit in embarrassment.

“W-well, I need to get myself clean, do...do you want to join me?” Masons face was as red as his horns as he looked down. Victor laughed and Mason looked up embarrassed. “WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!!” Victor walked up the demon and smiled, kissing his head.

“Nothing, you’re just extremely cute is all.”

“I’m just going to go on my own!” Mason said as he snapped his fingers and teleported into the bathroom, the sound of the door locking shortly after. Victor laughed as he walked to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door laughing softly.

“Aw come on Mason. I know that you don’t like it when I talk about you like that, but it’s true.”” Through the door, Victor could hear the water going. He smiled and blushed, thinking about the small details that he knew Mason did. When he was in the bathroom, he would always have a way of doing things. First he would turn on the hot water, normally he would turn the dial all the way, but when he was there with him he would make it just hot enough for Victor to stand. He was not a huge fan of ultra hot showers or baths, but when he was this Mason, feeling his skin against his own, then the water didn’t seem to bother him.

He blushed a bit brighter at the thought. He turned around and slid down, leaning up against the door. He sat there for a few moments when suddenly the small sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. Victor quickly stood up and opened the door, a blast of warm air hitting him as he entered the room. Victor turned red as he looked over at the demon who was sitting in the bath, his tail and his horns sticking out. He made his way over to him and he kneeled down next to the bath, tapping on the sides of it for Mason’s attention. Mason poked his head out of the water and looked at Victor. Before Mason knew it, Victor pulled his face up to his own and kissed him passionately. Victor pulled away, Mason’s eyes still wide with surprise.

“You reminded me of the best day in my life.” Victor whispered. Mason looked at him confused.

“And what day would that be?”

“It’s the day that I meet you. You were in a bath plated with gold and the only thing that I saw was your beautiful horns and tail.” Mason blushed and turned away, trying to hide his smile.

Victor continued “ Little did I know that I would fall in love with more than just that .” Victor lifted his hand and started to touch his horn. Mason turned to face him, seeing the passion and lust in his eyes. Mason blushed intensely at this, but never tore his gaze away from him.

Victor started to move his hand down, gently brushing against his cheeks, getting lower and lower. “V-Victor...” Mason shuddered causing Victor to smile.

“I love you Mason. I wanna make you mine.”

Mason snapped his fingers, teleporting himself to the door way. Victor turned around, slight disappointment in his eyes. He stood up drying his hand on a nearby towel.

“I think...I’m gonna head to bed. I’m sorry to-“ Mason put a finger up.

“I don’t want to hear it. Meet me in my room.” With that Mason snapped his fingers and vanished. Victor smiled and quickly ran out of the bath room and into Masons room. He locked the door behind him; even though he knew that no one was going to come in, Victor knew it was a force of habit.

Mason appeared in the room and looked at his bed. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed against the wall and kissed. Mason took it, wrapping his arms around Victors neck. Victor picked up Mason and threw him onto the bed.

“I want you to know that I’ve been wait for this for a long time. I’m not gonna hold back on you.” Mason blushed and nodded in response. He felt his lust for him growing.

Victor crawled up to Mason and kissed him while his hand was working on removing his shirt. Mason moaned against the kiss, moving his arms against Victors back. Victor sat up and smiled removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. Mason looked away blushing intensely. Victor smiled down at him. He then started to kiss his neck, small moans escaping Masons mouth. All the while Victor pulling up Masons shirt. Eventually the shirt came off, exposing Masons tan skin. Victors kissed moved down slowing Mason moaning a bit louder. Finally Victor got to Masons pants. He looked for a few moments and looked at Mason.

“Are you sure you want me?” Mason looked frustrated. His breath was heavy.

“FUCKING CONTINUE!” Was all he managed to say as Victor took off his belt and lowered his pants. He smiled and got to work. Masons eyes rolled back as he moaned loudly. He placed one of his hands on Victor head. Victor pulled down his own pants and started to please himself. Mason saw this and was about to say something when Victor reached up and started to play with his nipples. Mason moaned loudly trying to contain himself at least a little bit. Victor suddenly stopped as he stood up. Mason looked at him with surprised. “Why’d you stop!?” Mason asked as Victor walked to the dresser and opened to the drawer. He grabbed a bottle and walked back. He took the contents out of it onto his hand and stoked himself a few times before crawling up to Mason and kissed him lightly.

“This is going to hurt for a bit.” Masons eyes went wide.

“Wait wha-AHHH!” Victor had already went for it. Tears formed in Mason eyes. “Wow y-your...l-large. Please...gah...please go slow...” Victor just smiled as he slowly went in and out of him.

“You’ve done this before?” Mason shook his head.

“N-no. I have only played around with...” Mason was interrupted as he was pulled towards Victors body. Mason moaned loudly, a pleasuring pain surging up his spine.

“I love you Mason.” Mason snapped his fingers and suddenly Victor was laying on his back and Mason and sitting on top. His tail wrapped around Victors arm and yanked him up close to his face. He kissed him passionately and pulled away. Victor chucked and smiled. “What is this for?”

“I love you...” Mason said softly. Victor just smiled and pulled him down with him.

XxX

Victor looked at the small demon in his arms as he looked up at him. He traced the new mark on Victors shoulder.

“So what’s that mark again?” Mason rolled his eye.

“The mark is a union sign. It means our souls are one. Normally it means that you are my human slave and I can do whatever I want, but...I think it’s more of like a-“

“Like a marriage?” Mason blushed and pushed his face farther into Victors chest.

“I guess you can say that.” Victor just smiled as he pulled him closer. He finally felt that gap that he want to be filled ever so badly. He felt his face burn as the demon cuddled with him.

“You’re what I was always looking for...”

“What?”

“I’ve been with so many people but before you get mad I just stopped seeing people. I felt empty though. But then I meet you...after last night I felt something different. And I can’t tell you enough how much you mean to me.”

“Wow. I...I don’t know what to say.” Victor just smiled. He closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep. Mason smiled and quietly snapped his fingers. He teleported in to Jenny’s room. He was fully clothed now as he walked over to her. She was washing in the bath.

“What are you doing in here Mason?” She said. Mason just smiled at her and sat down on the sink counter.

“I’m just in a good mood.”

“Well that’s a new one.”

“Yeah. Me and Vic finally slept with each other.” Jenny laughed a bit.

“I’m aware. I tired to go to you to see if you could do me a favor but you were a bit...busy.”

“You know!? You were watching?!”

“No, I left as soon as I knew. But anyways I’m happy for you. It’s your first time right?”

“Y-yeah. It hurt though. I’m still pretty sore.”

“Well yea. Your body isn’t going to be used to it. I remember my first time with my husband.”

“You still remember him?” Jenny lifted one the cucumbers from her eyes.

“I go and visit him in the upper kingdom. We talk but we can’t be in another relationship. It would remind him of who he once was.” Mason looked down. He felt really bad. He knew that being in a relationship was going to be hard knowing that a human was going to die eventually, but maybe the soul bond would change things. If only Jenny was allowed to know about it...

Soul bonding was a forbidden art that demons and angels used to enslave humans or regular beings and make them do their bidding. After some time Malrinian and Argos decided that it was best to remove it from all minds weather that be human, demon, or angel. Mason only knew about it when he was looking in Argoses office and found a book. He took it form him and read it and learned the art. Of course he found out, but let him keep the art, as long as he didn’t spread the word of its existence.

He looked back up at her.

“Why don’t you just break the rules? You love him right? Why don’t you sneak into Mals office and look for his file. Give him his memories again.” Jenny removed both of the cucumbers from her eyes.

“Because it would go against the rules. And I don’t think you’re aware but his punishments are much harsher than you think. I could get my powers taken away and even killed. I can’t ruin the cycle that he has made. I’m not like you. But I worked hard to be here Mason.”

“Yeah I know but if you really cared for him as much as you say, I would think you would do anything to get him back. You’re still married to him so it’s like, one sided still.” Jenny looked at him for a moment before her expression became cold and angry. She snapped her fingers twice and Mason was teleported back home. He fell suddenly onto his bed.

“What did you do that for!” Victor yelled as he sleepily looked at Mason. Masons face was red but he turned away quickly his anger subsided.

“I was talking to Jenny about something personal and she got mad. Sorry Vic...” Victor rubbed his eyes and smiled. He leaned over and kissed him lightly. Mason opened his eyes in surprise and his slight anger subsided. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Victor finally pulled away as he smiled and caressed Masons cheek. Mason grabbed the hand and smiled back.

“So she got mad huh?”

“Yea, she normally does when I bring her husband up. But, I mean, If you were to...” Mason paused for a second. He didn’t think of the possibility that Victor could die. That he could be killed just like Jenny’s husband.

“To what?” Mason looked into Victors eyes, staring into the brown eyes that he would often find himself lost in.

“If you were to be killed, I would do anything to bring you back to me. It sounds selfish but...” Victor put a finger to his mouth.

“I love you more than anyone, anything. I don’t want you to worry. I’ve survived this long right?” Mason laughed a bit and pulled him into a hug. Victor though it as an unusual show of affection, especially coming from Mason, but he didn’t take to much mind to it.


End file.
